Hina's Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged
by HieiYYH
Summary: What would happen if Hina asked for her life back so she could find Hiei and Yukina and live happily ever after? Hina joins the Yu Yu Hakusho gang along for the show where some things are the same, and others change.
1. Back from the Dead

"I'd like to come back to life," Hina said bluntly as she stood in front of Koenma in spirit world.

Koenma said, "Hina, you've been dead for many years. Do you understand what you're asking?"

"Yes," she continued, "but my baby is alive, both of them are. I know it. My son's not in the afterlife. The only reason I killed myself was to join him here, but he isn't. I've looked everywhere for him. Instead, I left my daughter all alone in ice world with those horrible women. How could I do that to her?" She looked down sadly.

Koenma said, "You weren't in your right mind back then. If you go back, that depression and despair won't magically disappear."

Hina looked back up at him, "You're right, but now I know what I have to do so those feelings won't consume me again." She clenched her fist. "My body shouldn't have decomposed at all in ice world. I should be able to return in my body."

"You're correct," he said, "your body is in well repair. I won't be able to transport it so when you reenter it so you'll have to blast 6 feet of dirt off of yourself first."

"I can manage," she said.

* * *

As Hina took her first breath of life in years, she was instantly cold from the frozen over ice tundra of ice world. It took everything she had to blast all of the ice from off of her and blow the lid off of her casket. She sat up and took in the light of day, which was hardly bright since it was snowing just like always.

She crawled out of the grave and looked around at the surroundings. Long dead trees and ice cliffs surrounded her. She knew exactly where she was.

Hina approached the village through the storm. Several women turned and stared at her as she passed. Eventually she stopped at Rui. "Hina?" Rui asked nervously, "Is that you?"

"Where is my daughter, Rui," Hina demanded, "Where is Yukina?"

"She disappeared years ago," she explained nervously, "I told her about her brother and she hasn't been seen since."

"That's all I need to know," Hina said as she let out her energy and killed a dozen different ice maidens around her.

She attacked and killed every last one of them, the children too, by piercing their hearts with ice. It wasn't like they weren't already dead on the inside anyway. She left the elder that threw Hiei to his "death" for last, and killed her as well, before leaving that wretched place.

* * *

Hina walked around on the service level and changed into more contemporary pants and shirt that were bright red. She cut off most of her hair to just above shoulder length and gave herself a half-up hairstyle with her red star she still had.

She made her way to spirit world again, this time in her own body.

* * *

"Hina," Koenma said as he read her file, "You've done quite a bit of damage in recent months."

"I know," she said sadly, "but I still haven't found my son or my daughter. They could be anywhere. You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?"

"I wasn't going to tell you this because it's upsetting," he said nervously, "but Hiei's confined to living world right now. He has been for many months."

"What?" Hina asked, "Why? What did he do?"

Koenma explained, "He tried to take over living world not too long ago and that's a very high offence. He'll be confined there for the next several years and now has to work for me when I ask him to." He closed her file and continued, "As for Yukina, she's in living world trying to find Hiei."

Hina asked, "Does he know she's there?" _Does he remember?_ She thought, _No, he couldn't have, he was just a newborn when it all happened. Of course he doesn't remember._

He said, "Hiei knows who Yukina is, but she doesn't know who he is. He wants to keep it that way, for some reason."

"What?" she asked, "No, I have to get there and find them. I'm going to living world."

"Very well," Koenma said, "just don't try to take over the world and we won't have any problems, alright?" Hina nodded.

* * *

A portal was made for her to go to living word. Once she stepped out into the forest she almost immediately regretted it. The smell of pollution was overwhelming to her and burned her eyes.

"Gross," she said as she looked around.

She started walking toward the city, but noticed she was easily a whole head taller than all the humans around her. She would stick out easily among them, so walking around through the city center wasn't an option. She stuck to the forests and tried looking around for several days, but still had no leads.

"What do we have here?" a strange thin demon said as it walked up from behind her.

She demanded, "Who are you?"

"I was wondering the same about you," he said, "I can sense you're scared and heartbroken over something. Something horrible must have happened to you."

Hina froze in place and unwilingly remembered that horrible day where she lost her son. The parasite demon saw it's chance and took over her body easily. "Wow, that was almost too easy," it said to itself as it made her stand up and start walking around.


	2. Family Again

Yusuke opened his eyes as snow began falling onto him on the roof of his school. "Well that's weird," he said as he stood up, "It was sunny a few minutes ago." He looked up at the sky and saw the snow was falling harder and the temperature was dropping fast. He got up and went back inside.

Through the halls students were running to the windows and watching the snow fall. Some were panicking since no one expected snow. "Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted from behind him, "This snow, it isn't natural."

"You think?" he replied.

"I mean," he said quietly, "there's demon energy in it. It feels kind of like Yukina but I don't think it's her."

"You're saying some ice demon is making it snow like hell?" Yusuke asked, "But why?"

School was immediately cancelled as the snow started piling up by the minute. As Yusuke and Kuwabara left the building, Botan ran up to the school in normal winter clothing. "Yusuke!" she shouted, "This snow isn't natural."

Kuwabara asked, "What's going on?"

"A demon is walking through the city and making to snow like this," she said, "and we don't know why."

* * *

Hiei stirred awake from his nap in a tree as he felt the temperature drop. He looked at the sky and saw the snow coming down hard. It was already accumulating on top of him and on the ground. _This snow,_ he thought, _it feels familiar._ He jumped to the ground and started walking through it.

He used his jagan to follow the energy path and it lead him to the middle of the city with tall skyscrapers.

"Where's the demon?" he heard Yusuke's voice behind him.

"This got deep fast," Kuwabara said as he struggled to walk, "Shorty what are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out where this is coming from," he answered.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked as Kurama approached the five of them.

Botan asked, "Are you here to see who's causing this too?"

He nodded and said, "There." He pointed in front of them through the whiteout. A tall woman with mint green hair approached them in the middle of the empty street.

"No," Hiei whispered.

Kuwabara said, "She looks like a giant Yukina."

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted, "What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

The parasite demon showed itself and said, "Don't take another step forward or I'll freeze all of you in place with this woman's power."

Kurama said, "You can still feel pain without the woman being harmed." He pulled out some blades of grass.

Yusuke said, "So you're just using her energy for your own selfish gain? Why?"

"Is she awake in there?" Kuwabara asked.

The parasite said nervously, "Wait, now, we don't need to get violent." He made Hina take a few steps back.

 _It's really her,_ Hiei thought in shock, _but she's supposed to be dead. She's been dead for years!_

"Leave the woman's body at once and you won't get hurt," Kurama demanded.

"Whatever you say!" the parasite said nervously and left Hina.

She collapsed backwards and woke up on the ground. "Hey!" Kuwabara shouted. They all ran to her side.

She slowly sat up and asked, "What happened?" The snow immediately stopped falling.

Kuwabara asked, "Are you okay, ma'am?"

She sat up and looked around at everything. "I think so," she said, "where did all of this snow come from?"

Out of shock, Hiei fainted and fell backwards into the snow. "Hiei!" Yusuke shouted as he sat down by his side.

"That's Hiei?" Hina asked as she stood up and ran over to him.

Kurama asked, "Do you know him?"

"He's my baby!" she said as she kneeled down and picked up his unconcious body. "Hiei's my son, I came to this world to find him. I heard Yukina is here too. Do you know her?"

Kuwabara asked, "You know Yukina too?"

"She's my daughter," she replied.

"I am so confused," he said.

Kurama said, "We'll explain everything at Genkai's temple far from here. That's where Yukina is."

* * *

As they walked toward the train station through the newly fallen snow, Hina said, "Well that's what happened. Look at him, he's still out cold." She held him close to her.

"He could just be sleeping like the annoying little twirp he is," Kuwabara said.

She said, "I don't blame him for fainting. I killed myself many years ago and only recently asked Prince Koenma for my life back."

"You've been dead?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hey, I have too," Yusuke said, "neat."

She continued, "In truth, this is the first time I ever got to hold him in my arms. Not long after he was born he was thrown to his supposed death. I'm so glad I can see him again!"

"So Hiei and Yukina are brother and sister," Kuwabara said slowly, "and he never told her! He had to know, right? Yukina doesn't know!"

"That's what I was told, yes," she said. They all stopped as a familiar face started walking toward them.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran up to her, "Have you come to see me?"

"Actually," she said, "I knew this snow was familiar but-it's really you? Mom?" She examined Hina.

"Yukina!" Hina said happily as she kneeled down, "I came back for you and your brother. I shouldn't have left you alone all those years ago. I'm so sorry."


	3. Together

Hiei opened his eyes and saw a familiar sight, Kurama's ceiling. He sat up and saw his mother was sitting on the floor beside his bed along with Yukina. "You're awake!" Hina said happily, "Hiei, I've missed you so much."

"Hiei, you're my brother!" Yukina said happily as she stood up.

"I asked Koenma for my life back," Hina explained as she stood up and hugged him tight, "I was so heartbroken when you were dropped off that cliff. I'm sorry. I should have known you could survive, that you did survive. I should have had faith in you. I shouldn't have left Yukina alone."

Yukina said, "I'm just happy you're alive and we can be a real family."

Hina smiled and said, "That's right. Your friend Kurama let us stay in this room together, Hiei. You've made great friends. Now, I want you two to tell me all about your lives." She looked at Hiei.

 _This dream just became a nightmare,_ he thought.

* * *

After they had both told their life stories, Hina covered her face and let her tearstone fall to the ground. Hiei looked away from them while Yukina look at her mother sadly. "I'm sorry," Hina whispered.

"Don't be," Hiei said, "you were dead, there was nothing you could do."

"I could have been there for Yukina at least," she said, "torture, I had no idea humans could be so harsh. I'm sorry I wasn't there. And you Hiei, we'll find your necklace eventually, okay?"

"You can have mine, Hiei," Yukina said, "here." She took hers out of her kimono and handed it to him.

He asked, "You're sure?" She nodded.

Hina said, "We're finally together. I'm so proud of you for finding each other even if you didn't know it. The dragon of the darkness flame, even I've heard of how deadly that is, Hiei." She hugged both of them tight. "I won't leave you again, I promise."

* * *

Unable to return to demon world with her children because of Hiei's sentence, the spent the next week together outside of the city.

Yukina pointed out, "The snow sure did melt fast."

"It's too warm for it here," Hina replied, "Hiei, come join us!" She looked up at the tree where he was sitting on a branch.

He replied, "I'm fine up here."

"You've never been part of a family before, right," she said, "come here! Families spend time together."

Just then, the worst noise any of them had heard pierced through the air. It felt like their heads were being ripped apart. Hiei jumped out of the tree and covered his ears while trying to find the source of it with his jagan.

Once it stopped Yukina asked, "What was that?"

"It came from over there!" Hiei said as he used his speed and jumped forward.

"Wait!" Hina shouted as she grabbed Yukina's arm and ran after him.

* * *

"Now we wait for Hiei," Botan said, "hopefully he shows up."

Hiei stopped in front of them and said, "It was you?"

"Hiei!" Hina shouted from behind him, "Oh, it's all of you again. Why did you make such a dreadful noise?"

Kurama gave Hiei a piece of paper and said, "You better read this."

* * *

After Yukina, Hina, and Hiei read the paper, Hina said, "This has human energy coming from it."

"Urameshi left with normal looking humans," Kuwabara said, "it doesn't make any sense."

Hiei said, "So the detective was too cocky to know his own weakness, wish I had been around to see it. I'll pass, I'm done working for spirit world."

Yukina said, "But Hiei, they said they'll kill him if you don't show up."

Kurama interjected, "Hiei you're still on parol with spirit world. If you refuse you'll be punished if you don't come with us."

Hina asked, "You don't even want to help your friend?"

"Stop calling him that," he demanded.

"Aren't we in a hurry?" Yukina asked, "It's almost 11."

* * *

Outside of the mansion where the humans that kidnapped Yusuke said to be, they looked at the funky house in front of them as a group. The building itself looked twisted and lopsided. Kuwabara asked, "Was someone on drugs when they built this place or what?"

"It's a perfect place to kidnap someone," Kurama noted.

They all stopped at the door. "What's this say?" Kuwabara asked, "Is it some kind of riddle?"

"A warning," Kurama said, "no one say 'hot' when we enter these doors."

"Maybe you ladies should stay out here," Kuwabara said.

Botan replied, "I don't think so. I am the spirit detective's assistent and I'm the only one who can use the detective items."

"As machoginistic as you sound worrying of women's safety," Hina said, "strength lies in numbers so you're wrong. It's better if we all enter." Kuwabara glared at her as she opened the door.


	4. The Mansion

Inside the mansion, the room was beyond hot. Exotic plants were all over the room and so were several strange chairs. The energy changed once they stepped forward. "So it is a trap," Hina said, "this heat is probably to force us to say the word we're not supposed to."

"Did you feel that?" Hiei asked.

"Yes," Kurama said, "it's like we've entered a different space."

A human entered the room and said, "More like a different space-time."

Hina asked, "Why are you wearing the same clothes as him?" She looked at Kurama.

"We go to the same school," Kurama explained, "his name is Yu Kaito and I never told him about any of you, naturally. I've actually never spoken to him in person before. Yu, where is Yusuke?"

Botan added, "And he better not be injured!"

"Relax," Hiei said, "Yusuke's just upstairs, unharmed."

Yu explained, "My you have inpatient friends, Shuichi. My friends and I developed these powers about a month ago. The power I have, I call taboo. I can set any rules I want and one of them is not to utter the taboo word as long as you're in my territory."

"Any others?" Hina asked. _Kind of a lame power,_ she thought, _if we can figure out how far his territory goes he'll have no power over us._

"Yes," he said as he sat down, "I also ruled out violence. As a bookworm I think this is the perfect power since I know every word game and can manipulate this territory however I want. I've been practicing and I can hold it for 30 square meters if I concentrate! That means you belong to me for now!"

Hiei asked angrily, "How do we know it's not a bluff?"

"There's only one way," he replied calmly.

"Freeze!" Hina shouted as ice shot from her hands and surrounded Yu instantly, holding him to the chair so it couldn't move. Ice spike ran across his neck so he couldn't move his head. "Don't move," she continued, "I can't believe you'd spell all of that out for us."

Kurama added, "Agreed. We can incapacitate you non-violently, then your territory will disappear and we can move on safely."

"Hold on," Yu said. The door behind him opened and another human boy showed up.

"What the?" he asked nervously.

"Yarnigisua," Yu said, "Don't do anything yet."

"Hey!" he said, "If this doesn't go to plan I'll just call our master and have Yusuke killed right away." He took a large phone out of his pocket.

Hina shot more ice out of her hands and froze his arm and hand in place. She covered the buttons with ice as well, making it impossible for him to push any. "Thanks for the warning," she said happily.

Hiei asked, "So all we have to do is go through those doors and up the stairs?"

"Hold it," Yarnigisua said, "if you go up there before I tell them they'll hurt your friend. Besides, the next two doors are locked and if you break them down then...uh..."

Kuwabara said, "You'll what? You can't call anyone!"

Hina said, "Judging by that reaction I have a feeling none of you are telepaths, right?" He nodded nervously.

Botan asked, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go already, it's too warm down here." She fanned herself and lead the way past them. Kurama stepped up and threw a sleeping dust of plant powder at him to make him sleep, just in case leaving his territory activated anything.

They broke down the doors easily and found a room with seven staircases. "Oh no," Yukina said.

"Hiei," Kurama asked, "do all of them reach the next floor?"

Taking off his headband, he answered, "They do, but some are trickier than others."

"Then let's just take the least tricky one and move on already," Kuwabara said.

* * *

Kido stood in front of Yusuke and was about to start taunting him when a door suddenly opened from the stairs. "What?" he asked.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted, "Over here!"

Kuwabara asked, "What the heck are you doing just standing there, Urameshi?"

"Don't come over here," he warned, "This guy can freeze someone in place just by standing on their shadow."

Kurama took out a plant and threw it at the light, breaking it. "Wait!" Kido said, "This isn't how it's supposed to go!"

"Finally!" Yusuke shouted, "Take this!" He ran forward and started pounding his face in.

"Yusuke wait," Kurama said, "we still don't know why they called us here or what they want." He held Yusuke back.

"Hold it!" a old woman's voice said as she stepped out from a small doorway, "Dimwit, wait!"

He stopped and said, "Genkai?"

"You were supposed to learn a lesson here," she explained, "but I see you worked around them easily." She glanced at Hina.

Hiei demanded, "And what lesson would that be? That Yusuke can be kidnapped by humans weaker than him without a problem?" He glared at her.

Hina said, "You're the old woman that Yukina was living with before. You know these humans, and all of us standing before you. So this wasn't an emergency after all. What was the point of all of this?"

Yusuke demanded, "Yeah, Grandma, you better start explaining."

"Listen carefully," she explained, "I made this to try and teach all of you a lesson. These teenagers along with several other new psychics have been showing up out of nowhere in the last 30 days."


	5. The Tunnel

"New psychics?" Kuwabara asked.

Botan asked, "And what causes that?"

"The cause is our greatest threat," Genkai said ominously, "someone is carving a tunnel to demon world."

"What?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei said, "Hn, you're wrong old hag. I'd sense it if something like that were happening."

"It is," Hina said, "it's been happening for several weeks now."

"What?" Hiei said and stared at her.

Yusuke asked, "You knew about this?"

"I noticed as soon as I came into this world," she explained, "there's a steady stream of demon energy not too far from here and it's only growing. I'd say you only have a few more weeks, maybe even less, before it's open completely and demons of any size can roam freely."

Yusuke shouted, "Are you serious?!"

Hina asked, "What's the big deal?"

"This didn't just happen by chance," Genkai said, "someone is carving a way to demon world on purpose and unless we find the reason and stop them all of human world will be in danger."

Hina asked, "If you're so worried about this why did you wait a month to tell anyone?" Everyone stopped and stared at her, and then looked over at Genkai.

"To teach all of you a lesson!" Genkai said.

Botan's breifcase started going off. "That must be Koenma," she said as she set it on the ground and opened it.

"Botan!" he said, "Get Yusuke at once!"

"We're all here, Koenma," Genkai said as Botan moved the screen to show everyone.

"Oh Genkai," he said, "I forgot I brought you back to life."

"We know about the tunnel, Koenma," she said, "we all do."

He explained, "We just finished measuring it's size, and it'll be fully open in 3 weeks."

"Three weeks!" Yusuke shouted.

Hina said calmly, "You would have had more time than that if this old lady said something sooner."

"If the tunnel is fully open," Koenma continued, "demons as strong as B class could make their way to the living world and cause havoc."

Yusuke asked, "What are you talking about? Classes?"

He explained, "Spirit world categorizes all demons into different categories. I never had any reason to explain this to you before. E and D are the lowest, A and S are the highest. For comparison, Younger Togoro was a B class." Everyone looked at the screen in shock.

"He nearly killed us all," Yusuke said, "and he was just a B class?"

Koenma said, "I had to make priorities. When creating the kekai barrier, the wall that separates the worlds, larger A and S class doesn't can't get through but smaller ones can."

"No!" Yusuke shouted, "How could you sign off on a plan like that, you're letting demons as strong as Togoro come here any time they want?"

Hina said, "It's more complicated than that. Portals only allow for certain power rank of demons to come through. Regular portals that open regularly only allow the weaker demons he mentioned. Whoever is creating this portal wants demons of all sizes to come through freely for some reason."

"Hina is correct," Koenma explained, "that's why this is a huge threat. Some of these demons are capable of mass destruction."

Hiei said, "If you're done talking I have a question. What class do you rank me?"

"Hiei," Kurama said.

"What?" he said hastily, "it's a fair question. If these lackies place a letter on me I deserve to know."

Koenma said as-matter-of-factly, "Hiei, you're a middle B class."

"Underestimate me, even now?" he said.

"Hiei," Hina said, "it really doesn't matter. As for this situation, have fun." She started walking away.

Kuwabara asked, "Where are you going?"

"You don't need my help," she replied, "even if you did need my help, I have a hard time trusting humans who are deceptive to their own kind." She looked at Genkai.

Hiei said, "You don't need my help, either."

"You're just going to walk away?" Kuwabara said angrily.

"Not just him," Yukina said, "I hope the humans win in this war but I'm not much of a fighter." She followed Hiei and her mother outside.

Hina said, "That ranking system, I've heard of it before. It's basically a way for spirit world to figure out how great of a threat you'll be to them."

Hiei asked, "So they don't see me as a viable threat even though I mastered the dragon and could kill all humans if I felt like it?" He glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, "I don't actually know any demons that like that system. The S class they explained, that's basically any demon that's stronger than King Yamma."

Yukina asked, "So 'S' is 'Spirit World Can't Control?'" Hina nodded as she walked away.

Hina said, "Now, for this tunnel business-"

"You're helping them?" Hiei asked.

"I never said I wouldn't," I said, "I'm just not working under that old lady. That tunnel has been getting larger a lot faster. They're right, someone is working from the inside making it larger by day."


	6. The Cave

"Do whatever you want," Hiei said, "I'm not helping humans." He started to walk away from Hina.

She grabbed him by the arm and asked, "Where do you think you're going? I need your help too. Come on."

* * *

Hina stood outside of Mushiori city the next morning and looked around at the hundreds of insects in the air. "Ew," Yukina said, "I hate bugs."

"They are gross," she replied, "Hiei, where's this tunnel?"

"Underground," he replied, "but there has to be an entry-point somewhere near here in order for them to enter."

Hina said, "We'll find it eventually. Come on."

* * *

After several days of searching, Hina asked Hiei in a forest far outside of the city, "You're sure the entry-point is that tunnel?"

"Yes," he said, "it has to be."

"That old lady sure was right about these humans," she explained as she used her energy over the town, "there are a few dozen of them with strange spirit energy in this city."

Yukina said, "Those bugs are disappearing though, isn't that a good thing?"

"No," Hiei said, "the hole to demon world is only growing. Can't you feel that?" A wind moved across them.

"Yes," she said, "that feels familiar."

"What is that?" Hina asked as he looked through the trees to a human road. A truck was driving fast and Yusuke with chasing it with a bike.

Yukina asked, "Urameshi?"

"He's chasing Kuwabara," Hiei said, "they're both idiots. The people in that truck are probably the ones that are creating this tunnel. Why else would they kidnap Kuwabara?"

Hina said, "Makes sense."

Yukina asked, "Why would they want him?"

"His energy," she answered, "it was acting strange the last time we met, like it was about to hatch something. What's his power?"

"He creates an energy sword," Hiei said.

"Do you think it could cut down the kekai barrier?" she asked.

"Who knows," he said and looked away from his mother.

Yukina said, "A man on a motorcycle is following him, look. Shouldn't we do something?"

Hina watched a sniper caught up with Yusuke. "He's making him lose the truck," she said, "someone should follow the truck and someone should make sure that human boy stays alive." She looked at her children.

Hiei said, "I'll save Yusuke."

"Mom, the truck," Yukina said, "hurry!"

* * *

Yukina stayed in the trees as Hina blocked the entrance to the cave. The truck came to a stop with a child driving. "Who are you?" he demanded as he opened the door.

"Hina save me from these freaks!" Kuwabara pleaded.

"You know each other?" a tall man with slicked back hair asked as he jumped out of the truck.

Hina asked, "Why did you kidnap that human boy?" _I'm outnumbered,_ she thought, _and they're not idiots like those other humans from a few days ago so I can't trick any of them into revealing their abilities._

He answered, "We need him to cut down the kekai barrier. Are you going to try to stop us?"

"I don't think I can," she said, "I'm outnumbered and I don't know any of your abilities. Stopping you would be suicide and I just came back from death."

"You can join us," he said.

"Shouldn't we hurry?" the fat man asked. His long skinny fingers were wrapped around Kuwabara.

Hina said, "I'm staying right here."

"Hina!" Kuwabara shouted as they pulled him to the ground, "You're just like Hiei! I can walk you know!" They dragged him into the cave.

"Interesting," she whispered as they disappeared.

* * *

As the sun began to set, the entire group of Genkai, Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, Kaito, and Yarnigiuya, Hiei, Yukina, Seaman, and Hina came together. "So we're all together now," Yusuke said.

Genkai said, "Before we do anything we need to make sure we're all on the same page. There are seven psychics total."

"Yes but now we have Seaman," Kurama said.

"I did away with Sniper," Hiei added.

"Doctor is also done for," Yusuke said, "which leaves four, right?"

Hina said, "They have Kuwabara now. Also I wouldn't call all of them 'psychics,' they have at least one demon working for them."

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"You're wrong," Seaman said, "everyone is human on Mr. Sensui's team."

"You're wrong," Hiei said, "whoever is carving this tunnel has obvious demon energy attached. A human isn't doing that."

"The man who had Kuwabara," Hina explained, "he's also a demon. Sure, he had human energy too. I think his energy consumes others."

Seaman asked, "Gormet is a demon?"

Kurama said, "He probably started off human and then ate a demon at one time, gaining their powers as well."

"Gross," Yusuke said.

"This just ups the anti now," Genkai said, "we storm the cave now, sending a small group first. That way if all of them die the world still has a chance a survival. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, you'll be the first group."

Seaman said, "Wait, I know those tunnels better than anyone else here. I should go too."

"Very well," Kurama said, "How long should it take to get to Sensui?"

"About two hours," he answered.


	7. Meet Sensui

Yukina asked, "Mom, you're just going to let them walk in there alone?"

"No," she said as she sat off to the side with her, "I'll wait for two hours and go in after them. Strength lies in numbers and I'm not completely trust worthy of those humans." She glanced over at Genkai.

* * *

Just as the two hours passed, the group came back. Genkai said sarcastically, "So they were wimps and you defeated all of them easily then."

Botan asked, "What happened?"

"We have a problem," Yusuke said, "we need seven people total in order to play Goblin City in a cave."

"What?" Botan asked.

"You think I'm making it up?!" he said.

Kurama explained, "It appears one of our enemies possesses the ability to bring video games to life. In order to go on we have to play a live version of Goblin City, and that requires seven people."

"What a pain," Hina said.

Genkai said, "Yanigisuya, Kaito, and I will be the three that join them. Everyone one else stay here."

As they disappeared in the cave, Botan said, "They're going to leave us ladies out here like we don't know how to do anything?"

"I don't know what video games are," Hina confessed.

"I don't either," Yukina said.

Hina said, "I'm sure Hiei doesn't either, which means he'll have to relay on those humans, once again. When the old lady's group comes back, I'll be going in alone."

"What are you talking about Hina?" Botan asked.

"I'm saying I want to see all of this happening with my own eyes," she said.

* * *

Hours passed, and even Koenma showed up, telling Botan to go to Spirit World if an earthquake happens in two hours. Hina still waited for Genkai to return before entering the cave.

"You're going in too?" Kaito asked.

"No offense human child," she replied, "but I don't have much faith in humans."

"Mom, I'm coming too," Yukina said as she stood up. She followed her mother into the cave.

* * *

They followed the glowing plants throughout the maze of a tunnel system and eventually made her way toward the end. Together they made it in time to see Koenma confronting Sensui.

 _Where is everyone?_ Hina asked herself as she only saw Yusuke, shirtless and injured on the ground. _That kid is half-dead already,_ she thought, _that's a-_ She looked at the large shadow demon across the water and saw Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Seaman inside.

"What should we do?" Yukina whispered.

"Stay back," she said, "we don't know what we're dealing with." She held Yukina behind her against the wall.

They watched as Sensui's energy turned into Sacred Energy as Koenma tried to entrap him. Yukina asked, "What is that?"

"I've heard of it in demon world," Hina explained, "sacred energy. They say it's the strongest power ever it's a powerful one but demon energy can still get stronger than it." She held Yukina back as golden energy moved across the cave. The walls started to crumble.

Kuwabara suddenly started freaking out from the shadow demon. Yukina asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Hina confessed.

It seemed to be over in an instant. Sensui ran into Yusuke at full force, without Hina or Yukina being able to stop him. Yusuke died instantly, as Kuwabara killed the shadow demon and broke all of them free. "No," Yukina whispered.

Hina ran over to Yusuke's body as it hit the ground. Kuwabara shouted, "Urameshi!" They all ran to his side to see him dead.

Hiei asked, "You came down here too?"

"Well this is the way back to demon world," she replied as she sat beside Yusuke's body, "He's gone." _Something isn't right though, but he's definetly dead,_ she thought.

The tunnel opened to demon world as the walls began to crumble and an earthquake shook the ground. "Well then," Sensui said, "I thought it would be a bit more dramatic."

Hina asked, "You don't even care that I'm here? You don't care that you killed this human child? What's wrong with you?"

"It wasn't like you stopped me," he said coldly, "he couldn't stop me so I know his human friend can't."

Fired up, Hiei shouted, "Here's a one way ticket for you straight to hell, you bastard!"

Kurama suddenly transformed into Yoko Kurama and ran after Hiei. "Wait for me, you guys!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Yukina, come on," Hina said as she grabbed her by the arm, "now's our chance."

With the force of the tunnel open to demon world they rode it into the opening. Hiei's dragon incinerated the weak demons trying to enter human world on a whim. They flew through the tunnel for what seemed like miles, until they finally reached the Kekai Barrier.


	8. Welcome to Demon World

Kurama asked Sensui, "How did you get through?"

"Luckily for me," he explained, "the geniuses in Spirit World only made this wall to filter out demon energy. I slid through while Hiei's attack was burned up when it hit it."

Kuwabara said, "You know Sensui, I'm 100% human so I can still go through this barrier just fine."

"Urameshi couldn't even fight me," he said, "what makes you think you can?"

Kuwabara summoned his new sword and stepped forward. He cut a hole open through the barrier and said, "I can, but this way, they can too."

Just as they all leaped forward, Sensui jumped up and let the momentum take them in demon world. Hina looked over at Kurama and asked, "What happened to you? Didn't you have red hair before?"

"I'm actually a demon fox," he explained, "And all of this new demon energy forced me to transform again while still keeping my human personality."

Kuwabara asked, "What is that thing?" Sensui disappeared into the ending.

"The exit," he answered.

As they appeared in demon world, they started falling from a hieght high in the sky. Forests and deserted plateau's appeared below them. Kuwabara shouted, "Ah! We're a mile in the sky!"

Kurama asked, "Do you have any idea where in Demon world we are?"

"It's just a forest of low-level fools that refuse to fight," Hiei said, "pathetic."

Kuwabara shouted, "I know we're going to die and everything but I really hate it when you guys ignore me!"

Hina rolled her eyes and said, "You boys don't know how to do anything, do you?" She started creating a large swath of ice around all of them and turned it into a huge slide. She pushed everyone single file behind her, including Hiei right into her side.

Kurama said, "Thanks, but I'll manage." He jumped out of the slide she created and made a giant leaf appear behind him, causing him to float much slower.

Meanwhile, Hina created a huge ice slide all the way to the plateau. She stood up as it leveled off and created an ice plane to slide onto. "Whoo whoo!" she shouted as she slid in circles.

Hiei used his sword and stopped himself with ease. Hina grabbed Yukina and spun her around in order to slow her momentum. Kuwabara shouted, "Someone help me!" He tripped onto the dirt and landed on his face.

"How graceful," Hiei said sarcastically.

"Shut up shorty!" Kuwabara shouted as he jumped to his feet.

As Hina melted all of the ice away, Sensui came down to the ground with his energy and said, "I will admit, that was clever."

"Whoa!" Kuwabara shouted. He stopped himself from pointing just in time for Sensui to turn around. Kurama was right above him and kicked him square in the neck, then rolled onto the ground.

Yukina said, "That had to do _some_ damage, right?"

Kurama awkwardly stood up and hobbled a few feet before collapsing. Hina said, "Your leg is broken."

"Too bad," Sensui said, "if I hadn't turned around and brought back up my energy you could have actually injured me. Not enough to kill me, of course, but injured me enough to give you some inkling of a chance." He stood back up.

Hina said, "I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"And why not?" Sensui asked.

She replied, "Because we're in demon world now. No matter how strong you think you are a demon can always become stronger because they have time on their side. They _always_ hate humans and even with your sacred energy, you're still human."

Hiei scoffed, "Hn, I'm not going to let them finish what _we_ started." He drew his sword again.

Hina pulled Yukina back as the three of them started an attack. Sensui seemed to dodge at every angle, even throwing them each into each other. Yukina hid behind her mother so she wouldn't have to watch any more violence. None of them were reaching through his sacred energy or harming Sensui at all.

Hiei started creating another dragon and absorbed it.

"What?" Hina asked.

Yukina said, "It's Hiei's technique."

"He could die!" Hina said, horrified.

No attack seemed to work. Eventually, everyone collapsed off the to side with Sensui still standing in the middle of their semi-circle.

An energy serge came from the tunnel. "What's going on?" Sensui asked, "No one is that strong on the human side."

Hina said, "What did I tell you? Strong humans bring out stronger demons every time." _I do wonder who that is,_ she thought at she looked at the sky.

A giant blue bird appeared, with Yusuke and Koenma sitting on the back of it. "No!" Kuwabara said, "No way!"

Sensui whispered, "It can't be."

Yukina asked, "Didn't he just die? We saw him die right before our eyes...unless he did was Kazuma did in the tournament."

Kurama said, "Yusuke wasn't faking, he was dead."

Hina said, "We're going to have to get to the bottom of this."


	9. The Fight

"Who said you can start the party without me?" Yusuke asked as he landed in his giant bird.

Hina asked, "Where did that thing come from?"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Kuwabara asked in disbelief as everyone else stared at Yusuke in awe.

"About that," he explained, "apparently I had this ancestor way back that wasn't actually a human...but some powerful demon so when I died I could come back, but like him."

Kuwabara asked, "So you're a demon now?"

"I had no idea you were one of us, Yusuke," Hiei said, "so tell me, what's it like being superior?"

Yusuke looked at himself and said, "I don't know about that. I haven't grown extra eyes or sprouted horns yet but I do have another wave of serious ass kicking in my energy now." He started glowing red.

Hiei said, "Hold it, we were in the middle of something. Don't interupt." He started glowing purple.

"I agree, Yusuke," Kurama added.

"What the hell?" he asked.

Hina said, "Wait a minute, you were all half-dead a minute ago."

Yusuke said, "Sorry guys, this isn't some kind of prom-date dispute. I started this fight so I'm going to finish it."

"Just who the hell are all of you?" a demon asked as he appeared behind all of them. Everyone turned and saw a tall fire demon with black and white hair in the shape of fire, wearing all burgundy red, with crimson eyes and pale skin.

"Kunsei?" Hina asked, "Is that you?"

"Hina?" he said. She ran up and hugged him tight before he could say anything else. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Koenma explained, "This human opened a tunnel from living world to here so all demons could pass through freely. We were just trying to stop him."

Kunsei let go of Hina and looked at the sky, "Yeah, looks like you're doing a great job." He looked at Puu and asked, "What kind of animal is that?"

"It's my spirit animal, Puu," Yusuke explained.

Puu jumped up, and then swooped toward Kunsei. "You sure are fluffy for a bird," Kunsei said as Puu started rubbing against him.

"Awe," Hina said, "the bird likes you."

"Of course it does," he replied, "animals love fire demons."

Yusuke asked, "Is that it? That's everyone, right? No one else is going to come out of the woodwork?"

Kunsei said as he pet Puu, "I just came to see what all of the commotion that was happening. Lots of demons are wondering, they're just too afraid to get close."

Sensui asked Yusuke, "If you're here to fight, then why don't we start?" He began glowing gold energy.

Yusuke started up and said, "Puu, take everyone to a safe distance!"

Everyone but Kunsei jumped onto the back of Puu. Instead, he used his fire energy and started flying through the air. Yukina whispered to Hiei, "Can you do that?"

"Never tried," he confessed, "who is he?"

"He's the man I met when I left ice world the first time," Hina said and tried grabbing Hiei by the face. He pulled away from her and almost fell off of the bird.

Yukina said, "That means he's-"

"That's right!" Hina said and hugged her tight, "He's the reason I have you two now!"

They all watched as Yusuke and Sensui went at it in midair. Kuwabara said, "I can't believe this giant blue bird was our little Puu. Urameshi didn't transform like this."

"Not on the outside," Koenma explained, "but his did on the inside, through his energy. I dare say he's equal to Sensui now which is impressive. Before he could barely land a hit but now..."

They watched as they threw each other into mountains across the land below them. "This is wild," Kunsei said, "I haven't seen a fight like this in years."

Then Yusuke suddenly stopped in place. Hina said, "There's something wrong."

He suddenly shot demon energy out in all directions and screamed his head off. His hair grew long and turned white. His body was covered in markings. Kurama said, "It looks like it's undergone some sort of transformation."

"That must be his ancestor," Koenma said.

Kunsei said, "He looks like Raizen."

From there, the fight became much more one-sided. Yusuke attacked Sensui with everything he had and threw him around like a rag doll. In the end, he used a final spirit gun attack before his hair suddenly turned black.

"Get out of the way, stupid!" Yusuke shouted just before Sensui was hit.

Hina asked, "Is he okay in the head?"

Koenma said, "Well he's always been strange but I've never heard him say anything like that before."

The spirit gun blast hit Sensui and knocked him through half a forest. "Well damn," Kunsei said, then flew over to the crash site.

"Puu, take us down!" Koenma commanded.


	10. Another Development

"Look at all of the damage," Hina said as they flew over the forest.

They all landed to see Yusuke kneeling over Sensui to wake up. Kunsei was standing behind him. "I don't know what you're trying to do," Kunsei said, "but he's already gone."

"Wake up!" Yusuke demanded.

Everyone got off of Puu. Koenma asked, "Yusuke, what are you doing?"

He explained, "It wasn't me who pulled the trigger behind that blast! Someone took over my body and when I woke up Sensui was about to die."

Kunsei said, "He's dead. The part of you that was ready to kill him, did it. Even if you didn't do it, he already had one foot in the grave."

Hina asked, "What are you talking about?"

"He had something terminal," he replied.

Yusuke asked, "How do you know?"

"A demon knows," he answered.

"So that's what that feeling was," Kurama said, "he's right Yusuke, when someone's terminally ill and ready for death a demon can sense it."

Yusuke asked, "So that's it? He's gone and I never get to learn who's really stronger?"

Hiei said, "Only Yusuke would want to fight a dead man, wake me up when it's over." He fainted. Hina caught him before he hit the ground and cradled him.

"I thought that was going to happen," she said as she held him close in her arms, "Koenma, we're already in demon world. Can we all stay here?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "but Hiei's still on parole. My dad's already about to kill me, I can't possibly do more or else he might actually do it."

Kunsei asked, "What are you talking about? You're going to living world?"

"Hiei here did some terrible things a while back so now he's stuck there," she said, "Will you come with us?"

"Sorry," Koenma said, "no S-class demons in human world."

Kunsei answered, "Even if it was allowed, there's no reason for me to be there. One day he'll be allowed back. You know where to find me. I'd love to see you again." He walked away, and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

After going through the tunnel, they were back in the cave in human world. Everyone got off of Puu, knowing they'd have to walk the rest of the way out of the cave. Yusuke took a tape out of the VCR and handed it to Hina. "Here, he wanted this," he said.

Kurama transformed back into his human self and collapsed onto the ground. "Wait," Hina said as she sat beside him, "your leg is broken. I'll heal it so you can walk out of here."

He replied, "Thank you," and tried to hold still as she set Hiei down and started healing him.

"Koenma Sir!" the head of the SDF said, "You'll be in huge trouble with the King."

"I know that," he said, "I understand everything that's happened today."

"Lay low, Puu," Yusuke said, "I'm sorry to say that humans don't really know about large blue birds from spirit world so you're going to have to hide for a while."

* * *

As everyone dispersed once they left the cave, Hina took refuge in a forest in Tokyo with sleeping Hiei and Yukina by her side. Once Hiei did wake up, Hina showed him a tape. "Your friend said you wanted this, what is it?"

"Chapter Black," he said as he sat up, "it's why all of those humans went crazy." He cut the tape apart.

Yukina asked, "You're not going to watch it? I thought you hated humans."

"The fact that they ever created that makes them evil enough," he replied.

* * *

Hiei came back from his walk in the middle of the night to see his mother and Yukina asleep, or so he thought. "What's that?" Hina asked as she sat up.

"A message," he answered as he held out the glowing orb, "from demon world."

"Take a look," Hina replied.

He threw the orb against a tree and watched Mukuro manifest in front of them. After she relayed her message she disappeared.

"Interesting," Hiei said.

"Don't go," Hina said, "the rulers of demon world are crazy, Mukuro's the craziest one of all of them. You can't take her invitation."

He said, "What are you talking about? This is how we get back into demon world with spirit world's approval."

"You think they'll just let you go back?" she asked.

"They have to now," he replied, "the rulers of spirit world are stronger than the ones in spirit world, remember?"

She looked over at sleeping Yukina and said, "I suppose you're right. I hope this goes over well. I wonder if any of the other rulers have invitations of anyone else in this world."

"I just saw Kurama gets his," Hiei said as she sat down beside her, "and since Yusuke probably is the descendent of Raizen who do you think he invited?"

"Why would Yomi invite Kurama to anything?" she asked, "Do they know each other?"

"Who knows," he said.


	11. Enter the Tournament

"You're going too?" Kuwabara asked Hiei as the three of them made it to Genkai's temple.

"I don't belong in this world," Hiei said.

Hina explained, "He's right, human child. We're demons, which means we belong in demon world."

"I have a name you know!" Kuwabara said, "You mean you're leaving now too, Yukina?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, Kazuma. I've enjoyed my time in living world while I was free, but I miss demon world. I don't stand out much there." She smiled at him and broke his heart in a million pieces.

* * *

In demon world, Mukuro's forces seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Be careful, alright," Hina said as she kneeled down to Hiei's eye level, "don't do anything crazy." Yukina hugged him out of no where.

Frozen in place, Yukina said, "We'll miss you."

"Are you Hiei?" a large guard asked as he approached.

"Yes," he answered as Yukina let go of him.

* * *

"So that's it?" Kunsei asked as they sat around a fire that night.

"I told you," Hina explained, "I tried stopping him. I told him how crazy that Mukuro can be but he wasn't having any of it."

He replied, "It got all of you back here." He looked over at Yukina and said, "You might look like your mother but you have my eyes." She smiled at him.

Hina asked, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"It sounds like Mukuro likes him for some reason," Kunsei explained, "so whatever happens, she won't let anything bad happen to him-like death."

Yukina said, "I hope he'll be okay."

* * *

Months later, they all lived in a traditional Japanese temple deep within the forests of demon world. One morning, Hina woke up and found Kunsei sitting at a fire outside, cooking something for breakfast. She asked, "Have you heard anything?"

"Nothing about Hiei," he confessed, "but Raizen died yesterday so we should hear _something_ soon. There's no way Mukuro is going to pass that up."

* * *

"I heard something!" Kunsei said as he entered the building.

Yukina asked, "What is it?"

"Yusuke is proposing a tournament where all demons are equal," he explained, "whoever wins gets to rule all of demon world."

"What?" Hina asked in shock, "That's horrifying."

"I know," he said, "this half-human child doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. The more surprising thing is Mukuro and Yomi actually agreed to it. They're starting to build a tournament in Yomi's territory now-well, his old territory."

She asked, "Already? This is happening so fast."

"Hiei should be there," he said. She nodded.

* * *

Hina, Kunsei and Yukina entered the stands of where the tournament was taking place. Yukina asked, "Do you think he's trying to find us?"

"I doubt that," Hina said, "he's always been a loner." She looked around and saw Yusuke walking through the crowds, eventually stopping at Kurama. "There!" Hina said as Hiei stopped to talk to him as well.

"Hina, wait!" Kunsei said as she jumped over the railing in order to get to him.

Hina ran up to Hiei as he was talking and scooped him up. "Whoa," Yusuke said.

"Hiei you're alright!" Hina said happily as she squeezed him, "We haven't heard from you in months."

"You don't have to hold me so hard," Hiei said as he tried to wiggle free, but it was no use, his tall and lanky mother was stronger than him.

Kurama said, "Well now, I suppose we should leave you two alone."

"Wait," Hina said, "if either one of you need healing I can do that, alright?"

"Thanks," Yusuke said as he walked away with Kurama.

Hiei said, "You can put me down now."

Hina let him go and asked, "How have you been? Did that crazy lady hurt you? You feel a lot stronger than you did before-at least, energy wise."

"I'm fine," he said, "actually here, this is mine and this is Yukina's." He pulled out his tearstone from under his shirt and pulled another out of his pocket.

"Where was it?" she asked.

"Mukuro had it," he answered, "and she gave it back to me while I was training with her."

Hina asked, "You're not actually fighting in this thing, are you?"

"Of course I am," he said.

"You'll lose!" she said, "Mukuro's craziness has come off of you hasn't it? Nevermind that, be careful, okay?"

* * *

As the preliminary fights started, Mukuro found Hiei's family in the stands, watching him fight. "So your his parents," she said, "he told me about you."

"All good things, I'm sure," Hina said sarcastically.

Mukuro said, "I'd be more worried than you already are. Hiei tried to kill himself."

"You're crazy," Kunsei said, "If I was trapped inside your crazy house I would also try to kill myself."


	12. The End

"It's Hiei vs. Mukuro next," Kunsei said, "how do you think this will play out?"

Hina said, "I just hope she doesn't kill my baby."

They watched as the match between Mukuro and Hiei started. He tried hitting her with his sword, she dodged every attempt. Through the whole thing it appears they're communicating to each other.

Yukina said, "They kept missing each other." She watched Mukuro attack Hiei was red blasts of energy.

"That's a good thing," Hina said, "that way he won't get hurt."

"This is just killing you, isn't it?" Kunsei asked. She nodded.

Mukuro broke a mountain on either side of Hiei and forced shards of rocks to attack him. He managed to cut them down with ease with his sword. Then all fighting stopped.

"What are they doing?" Yukina asked.

Kunsei explained, "It seems they've both been through a lot and are discussing it. I'm surprised they waited until this exact moment."

Someone in the audience shouted, "Get on with the fight already!"

Hiei dramatically removed his headband and purple flames erupted from him. He eventually conjured another dragon of the darkness flame and attacked Mukuro. It seemed to do nothing to her, and she ripped the firey beast in half, attacking Hiei in the process. His family stood in shock and awe.

Kunsei said, "He _tamed the dragon_ and then she _ripped it in half_! Did you see that?"

"It's his technique," Yukina said, then added, "little good it did him here."

After the flames were out and the technique vanished, Hiei surrendered and collapsed in Mukuro's arms. "Get away from my son, creep," Hina said to herself, "he's still a child!"

"Come on," Kunsei said as he ran off.

* * *

"This tournament didn't turn out at all like I thought it would," Hina explained as she finished healing the last of Hiei's injuries in a back room of the stadium, "Kurama lost, Yusuke lost too. Now some demons I've never heard of are fighting."

"Hn," he said, "it doesn't matter who wins. It doesn't have anything to do with me."

"That's not a very good way to live," Hina said, "you should always try to care about others."

He asked, "And why should I do that?"

"If you don't," she warned, "you'll end up just like the ice maidens of ice world." He glared at her. "It's true. How do you think they ended up that way?"

Hiei asked, "How did you escape that idealism?"

She explained, "Honestly it happens to most young ice maidens. They hear the stories of the elders that have been repeated through the centuries. You learn they haven't left ice world in 1,000 years or whatever. You begin to wonder how true those stories they tell truely are. Many leave ice world, some never return but most do, realizing that most demons are quite blood thirsty." She sat beside him on the bed he was laying in.

He asked, "Is that how you met Kunsei?"

"Your father injured himself," Hina said, "just being stupid in general. I thought I'd be nice and heal him once I found him. His blood felt like fire. I wondered if I was going to get burned by his internal heat. Your blood feels like that too."

Hiei rolled his eyes and asked, "That's it? That's all it took?"

She said, "It didn't happen right then and there. I was naive and had no idea what kind of world I stepped into. He said he'd show me around, let me live a little. That's when it happened. Didn't you wonder about your father at all growing up?"

"No," he said, looking away from her, "I resigned myself with the fact that I'd probably never meet him and he'd have no idea who I was even if I did."

"You don't think he'd care about you?" she asked, "I guess you wouldn't since you've never really felt loved before." She leaned over and forceable hugged him. Uncomfortable, he tried to push himself away yet again but Hina was too strong.

He said, "I get it, let go of me."

Hina let got of him and said, "I missed you and your sister so much even in the afterlife. I'm so glad I could come back and get this chance with you."

"What happens now?" Hiei asked.

"We live together, as a family," she said, "the four of us in Kunsei's home. Well, I guess it's all of our home's now. It's surrounded by trees so you should be able to find a nice one to take a nap in. I know that's what you like best."

Hiei asked, "Should I go with you?"

"Of course," she said, "I am your mother. Yukina is your sister. Kunsei is your father. Where else would you go?"

After a pause he said, "You sure know how to argue your point."

"It all comes with experience," she replied, "come on. Kunsei and Yukina are waiting."

* * *

The End


End file.
